Guildie Days
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: Sometimes when I'm bored and I'm hanging out with my guildmates in World of Warcraft, I'll come up with these stories. Recently I decided to write them down, so enjoy !
**New series, gonna see how this turns out.**

 **Review and tell me what you think! =)**

It was the day. The day that Khas, the guildmaster, had appointed to be the day. The day to raid. So naturally, Orlais and Huddha had decided to cause some mischief. The two night elves were good friends, and both had spoken with the guildmaster quite frequently. They both peaked around the corner, their ears sticking out past the corner of the corridor.

Earlier in the day, Orlais had managed to get hold of ooze slime. A few leak-proof bags jiggled slightly in her hands as she gave one to Huddha. Huddha had devised a plan to prank the rest of the guild, by covering their weapons with the slime. Orlais had brought goblin-tub water to replace their potions for good measure. Now, they both waited for their guildmates to settle down for the night, for them to strike.

Huddha tapped Orlais' shoulder and nodded to the sleeping bags. Night Elves were known for being supremely quiet, so only the most attentive of ears could hear them in the murky and dark hallway. Handing Huddha a bag, Orlais made a small pinprick in her bag and shifted, looking for her friend's weapons. Their eyes scanned the scene, taking in what had meant to be a celebration for the last instance's victory, but had really been planned by Orlais and Huddha to get their guildmates drunk. Slipping quietly next to one of her closer friends, Revok, Orlais squeezed the bag's contents into her hand and reached out towards the polearm. It was a handsome blade, with red ropes snaking around the handle. Golden rune etchings adorned the strong blade and twinkled slightly in the dark. Reaching out to the blade, Orlais let the substance drop from her hand slowly and softly onto it.

'Plop'. It fell onto the blade, slowly oozing to the other parts of the metal surface. A loud snore startled Orlais and she shrieked quietly, managing to muffle it with her arm. Huddha gave a hard stare to her back, and proceeded dropping some of his own ooze onto a few swords that lay next to one another. Orlais let out a small giggle as she saw the fearsome druid, Howlin, cuddling with a small plush teddy bear. Howlin had saved the guild out of a sticky situation in a raid, back in the days when they knew little about raiding. Almost all of the members were dangling off the side of the ice platform, and the Lich King had begun his second attack. Howlin, Shaeris and Khas were the only ones who remained. Orlais hadn't been there, but she heard the stories of Khas and Shaeris' adventures. One time, they had gone fishing in Gorgrond and managed to find an outpost of the Horde. Why they were underneath the pond, they had no idea. The night elf crept closer to the druid, watching her step as she winded through the tangle of arms and luggage. Scooping some of the ooze from her small satchel, she leaned down slightly and smeared it onto the druid's prized staff. The vines that encased it tickled her hand slightly and started to spread the ooze quickly. It seemed as if they found the childish prank amusing too. Standing up, she smeared the liquid between her fingers in thought, and glanced around the makeshift camp. Huddha had been efficient and hadn't dallied like Orlais had. Green slime oozed off of almost every single weapon, with some swords receiving their neighbour's own ooze.

They had accomplished what they had set out to do, so the two elves carefully made their way out of the large corridor and slowly back out the entrance of the seemingly endless maze of hallways. Their eyesight began to waver as they neared light, the natural night vision that Elune had blessed them with being of no need anymore. Orlais reached her hand out to grasp her friend's shoulder, letting him lead the way. The older elf smirked slightly, knowing that his companion would never think of him to pull a trick on her. So, Huddha turned left and guided them both off to the side and into the darker parts of the raid's entrance. The pair had originally been heading for an underground well to wash their hands off, and dispose of the evidence, however Huddha's mischievous mind had altered that plan.

"Huddha? When are we going to get to the well?" Orlais asked, her voice quiet to the point that only the terrors of the night and those who were born in it could hear.

"We're taking a detour, I thought I had heard some footsteps following us." Huddha replied. His deep voice bounced off of the stone walls, curving around the edges of the hallway and traveled farther down it in each direction. The male night elf took her hand, and pulled her closer to him. The floor had become slick with damp molds and a slime covered the walls. Orlais noticed how the air had become thicker and damper, like she could drink the water if she dared to open her mouth.

Huddha stopped and pulled the smaller night elf against his chest. She squeaked in surprise and tried to wriggle her hand out of his, but instead he softly gripped her shoulder and chuckled lowly at her. Ducking his head closer to hers, until their breath mingled he smiled. An audible sigh left Orlais' lips as she waited in anticipation, only to find herself weightless for a moment and covered in ice cold water in the next. Her head surfaced from the murky water, gunk matting in her hair and cave fish swimming around her. The ledge she had been propped up against before Huddha pushed her over, was vacant as she heard his warm laughter ringing throughout the cave.

"You damned tree hugger! I swear on my life I'll get you back for this!" She howled after him as she tried climbing out of the pond water. Her hands scrabbled against the slippery rocks, and finally her grip was ensured. Hauling herself up and out of the underground pond, she wiped her hair out of her face hands tumbled after the direction Huddha had gone. She would get him back for this, on this she swore.


End file.
